The Girl Who Just Wanted to Forget
by OLHrocksursocks
Summary: After a drunken night Maya must make a life-altering decision.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone! This story is actually based off a dream I had a few weeks ago. I haven't watched Degrassi in a really long time so some of the characters might be a bit OOC. Also I might not be including some characters because I don't know them well enough. But I really wanted to get this out there because I think it's an interesting concept so bear with me! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

><p>She stood in front of the mirror. Her hair was disheveled, her eyes were bloodshot, and her face was streaked with tears. But she didn't see any of it. All she could see was Zig's angry face, his green eyes narrowed at her in frustration.<p>

"This is all your fault!" he cried.

The words echoed in her mind, coursing through her veins like poison. And she believed them.

What you have to understand before I tell you this story, is that despite Zig's words this was not entirely Maya Matlin's fault.

Yes, it was partly her fault. But this story, just as many before it, has more than one character.

_**A List of People Zigmund Novak Conveniently Forgot:**_

_**The senior who just wanted to have a little fun**_

_**The friend that gave up **_

_**The sad boy that was tired of hurting**_

Though they had their reasons, all three of these people are just as guilty as the girl who just wanted to forget.

And soon you will find out why.

But first we must start at the beginning.

At the night that changed many lives.

I remember it was raining, the sky was a deep shade of black. A foreboding sign of what was coming.

To some it was the anniversary of a tragedy, to others it was just a normal day.

Drew Torres was one of the latter.

He and new his girlfriend, Becky Baker had been fighting for a little over a week. And that day in school, during a heated argument, they hit their breaking point. Becky broke things off and stormed away in tears.

Knowing that his friend was irritated and embarrassed by his ex's outburst, Dallas decided to take it upon himself to cheer Drew up.

Another player in this game.

He decided that they should have a house party while Drew's parents were away for the night.

Drew, looking for any opportunity to escape the lonely feeling that accompanies a breakup, happily agreed.

So they bought the beer, tweeted an invite to everyone and anyone, turned the music up, kicked back and relaxed.

Meanwhile, a certain girl was sitting alone in her room playing her cello. She had asked to be alone tonight and no one argued.

Though she tried not to, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

The sad boy who was tired of hurting.

In the past year a lot had changed, she had changed. She had moved on and started feeling better.

She didn't think that today would be so hard.

She was wrong.

May 8, 2014, the year anniversary of Campbell Saunders's death. How could she ever forget?

She shook her head, it should be easy.

He's gone and he's not coming back. He made a choice, there's no use being so sad.

But she was. No matter what she said or did, today she could not bury that feeling of loss.

She assumed that was normal, but it didn't make it any easier.

When she first read the tweet from Drew Torres, she thought nothing of it.

But as she sat there, the music flowing gently from her fingers, it started to appeal to her.

Perhaps a party could make this feeling go away.

Cam wouldn't have wanted her locked up in her room all night.

Finally she made her decision. With a small sigh, she put her cello away. Then quietly, she snuck out her bedroom window.

* * *

><p>The next morning the headache woke her up. It was an unbearable, pounding pain radiating from the center of her skull. The nausea didn't hit until a few seconds later.<p>

She could sense sunlight shimmering beyond her closed eyes, but the thought of facing it made her stomach turn.

How many drinks had she had last night?

She tried desperately to remember the party from the night before but all she could remember were bits and pieces.  
>That was never a good sign…<p>

Suddenly there was a deep groan and some rustling beside her. She tried very hard to keep absolutely still and soon the room went quiet again.

She was now very aware of the warmth of another person beside her.

After counting very slowly to ten she opened her eyes.

She was laying in an unfamiliar, messy room.

Sunlight streamed in from behind Degrassi blue curtains.

But that was not what made her head throb the most.

She looked down at her own body. It was wrapped in a tangle of blankets and upon further inspection it was confirmed that she was in fact, completely naked.

Maya Matlin wasn't stupid, she knew exactly what was going on.

But she didn't want to.

There was another soft groan from the person beside her.

_**They're waking up! **_She thought frantically.

She could worry about what happened later, right now she needed to get out of here!

She searched her side of the room for her clothes with her heavy eyes.

When she had found the majority, she slipped from the blankets and onto the floor.

Cautiously, she crawled on all fours to her scattered clothing.

She quickly pulled the discarded articles on.

Bra, underwear, jeans…

_**Where the hell is my shirt?**_ She thought.

Her mind came to the only conclusion. It had to be on the other side of the room.

But the sleeping figure, whoever it was, was also on the other side of the room. And she was not ready to face that.

But she couldn't just walk home without a shirt!

Finally she sighed, closed one eye, and tip toed to the other side of the room.

She didn't make it very far.

She misjudged the distance and ran into a desk, causing a cup of pencils, paper clips, and one marble to hit the hardwood floor with a shatter.

The sleeping figure finally woke up. He sat straight up and stared at the flustered, hung over blonde girl.

"What's going on?" He asked, startled.

The blonde girl's lip quivered as she finally turned to face her fear. Her heart dropped at the sight of his face. Drew Torres's face.  
>This was bad, very, very bad.<p>

"I can't find my shirt." She said simply. And then she sunk down to the floor.

* * *

><p>Drew looked around and assessed the situation. He knew the girl sitting in front of him was Katie Matlin's little sister, but he couldn't for the life of him remember her name.<p>

The party had gotten a bit out of hand last night, and he'd had a few too many. But could he really have slept with his ex's little sister?

There's no way.

He looked her up and down. She was so little, no older than a sophomore.

He cleared his throat. "Do you remember anything from last night?" he asked her.

She shook her head slowly.

"Did we…?" He didn't have to finish his question. The girl blushed a deep shade of red.

"I think so, yes." She answered him.

Her voice sounded tired and scared.

The guilt set in then, it started eating away at Drew's heart like a parasite.

And I'm telling you right now, he'll be feeling that a lot in this story.

"Just take one of my shirts from the closet." He instructed her. "It'll get you home."

He didn't want to look at her anymore, he wanted her gone as soon as possible.

What had he been thinking?! He needed to call Becky. He needed to apologize, he needed to beg for her back. Somehow that would make this all better.

The young girl nodded and grabbed a shirt quickly. Then she made for the door.

"Hey listen, you aren't going to tell anyone about this are you?" Drew asked her. She didn't look like she wanted to, but he had to be sure.

She shook her head. "It stays between us." She whispered.

Drew nodded and the girl ran out the door.

He thought that it would end there.

He thought wrong.

* * *

><p>Zig woke up on an unfamiliar couch with a nagging hang over to the sound of a screaming woman.<p>

He sat up slowly and came face to face with an angry Audra Torres.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up." She said to him. "The party is over. Now get out of my house! If you hurry I'm sure you can catch half-naked blondie and give her that shirt back."

Zig looked down at the light pink bundle balled up in his hands and his heart dropped.

He looked down at himself. His pants were only half on and the rest of his clothes were a disheveled mess.

He had a memory of Maya on top of him, their lips pressed together. But that was it. That's all he could remember…

Did they…?

"Are you deaf? The party is over. Leave and don't come back." Audra told him, looking very annoyed.

Zig pulled himself back together and fixed his clothes on the way out the door.

Maya must've run out before he woke up…

He needed to talk to her. He needed to fix this.

* * *

><p><em>2 months later…<em>

Maya had been avoiding everyone since that night. Zig had found her once and wanted to talk, but she told him to pretend the night never happened.

That's what she was trying to do.

She was ashamed and embarrassed of herself.

She had lost her virginity that night and she couldn't remember a thing about it.

Summer had brought a welcome chance for isolation but as the days wore on she realized it wouldn't be so easy to forget that night.

She had missed two periods… and that was very unusual for her. There was also the puking for no apparent reason.

These were not good signs.

So one warm July morning instead of heading to the pool with friends or sleeping in like a normal teenager, Maya found herself standing alone in a convenience store bathroom waiting for a timer to go off.

That morning marks the day Maya Matlin's life was shattered.

She was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

So Chapter 2 begins… Welcome back.

I threw a lot of information at you in Chapter 1. I apologize if it was a lot to take in.

It would seem in my haste to get started I forgot to formally introduce myself.

I will be your narrator for the extent of this story and I must explain a few things about myself before we continue.

First and foremost, I no longer have an identity, for I am no longer alive.

I can make no contact with the characters in this story, yet I still walk among them.

I cannot explain to you why I am still stuck on earth. Perhaps there is no heaven, or this is my version of hell. I do not know.

But I prefer to think of myself as a guardian angel of sorts.

It makes the long nights easier…

That's enough about me though. We'll be seeing each other again soon. I'll try my best to keep my comments to myself during the story.

Back to the drama.

* * *

><p>Maya sat alone in that bathroom stall for a long time. She was frozen; she couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, and her heart was pounding.<p>

How could she have let this happen? Her life was over. How was she going to tell her parents? And what about school?

How was she going to tell Katie?

_Hey sis, surprise! I'm pregnant with your ex's baby._

The next realization hit her then and it hit her hard.

Oh God, this was Drew Torres's baby…

Her stomach flipped at the thought, pushing her already uneasy stomach to its limit. She fell to her knees and retched over the toilet.

When she was finished, she was finally able to get up and leave the stall.

She went to the sink and splashed her face with cold water, trying to decide what to do next.

She wrapped the positive test in a paper towel and shoved it in her bag.

Then with a sigh she decided she had to leave.

She was careful to avoid seeing herself in the mirror on her way out.

* * *

><p>Outside of the store, she pulled out her phone.<p>

Her mind was going in 10 different directions. She needed help, and there was only one person she could think of going to; her sister.

Katie was away at a soccer camp again this summer and would be headed straight for Stanford in the fall.

She really wanted to tell her, but there was no guarantee that she wouldn't rat her out to their mom and dad right away.

Maya was not ready for them to know yet.

Her stomach felt sick again, but she swallowed the bile.

She had never felt so thoroughly alone.

My heart ached for the poor girl. I watched her as she stood alone on the sidewalk, holding back tears.

I wished I could say something to her, do something to make the pain go away. But all I could do was watch in silence.

I willed her to call her sister, I knew Katie would be a comfort to her. But I could understand her hesitation.

Finally, she put the phone to her ear.

One ring, two, three.

"Hey! Long time no talk, little sis!" Her sister greeted.

"Hey Katie…" Maya replied quietly. She began walking, even though she wasn't sure of her destination.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked.

Maya paused and bit her lip.

"Maya?" Katie asked again, the concern building in her voice.

"Katie, I have to tell you something… But I don't want you to freak out okay?" Maya said.

"Okay, now you're scaring me. Just tell me!"

"Not until you promise you won't freak out."

She heard Katie sigh. "Okay I promise. Now what's going on?"

Maya took a deep breath. She hadn't noticed, but her fingers were shaking.

"I might be sorta, kinda, a little bit pregnant…" Maya admitted quickly. She then closed her eyes and clenched her teeth waiting for the backlash.

Katie was silent.

"Katie?" Maya asked after a few moments.

"Please tell me this is a joke…" Katie said.

"Why would I joke about something like this?" Maya exclaimed.

"I don't know Maya, why would you let yourself get pregnant at fifteen?!" Katie shot back.

"Please Katie, save the lecture. I'm sure I'll be getting plenty of them soon. I just found out and I don't know what to do. I just need help." Maya felt the tears burning in her eyes.

"Okay, okay…"

Maya could picture exactly what Katie was doing. She had one hand on her head and her eyes closed.

"Who's the father?" Katie asked.

Maya froze. She couldn't tell Katie the truth, not yet. "I… I don't want to tell anyone yet. Not until I tell him."

"Well Maya, you should probably get a move on with that. That would be the first thing I did. It takes two to make a baby, and he should have to support you through this. You have options you need to talk through with him." She explained.

Maya nodded, she knew Katie was right, but she barely knew Drew. It would be a very awkward situation.

"And what if he doesn't want to stick around?" Maya asked.

"Then I'll drive back to Toronto and kick his ass. But honestly you can't be sure until you let him know. You'll need someone to watch out for you there. And he has a right to know. That kid is a piece of him."

Maya sighed. "Do I have to tell him right now?"

"Not necessarily, but this will probably hit him almost as hard as it hit you. So soon."

"Katie… I'm scared." Maya admitted.

"I know. But you'll be okay. Remember you have your options, and I'll support you in whatever you choose."

"Thank you Katie." Maya whispered, the tears escaping her eyes. "One more thing though?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Please don't tell anyone about this. I'm going to tell Mom and Dad soon okay? I just want to do it on my own terms."

"Okay Maya. Just be careful and do what's right for you." Katie said.

"Okay…"

"And call me if you need anything."

"I will." Maya answered.

"I love you baby sis."

"I love you too."

After a pause, Maya hung up.

A few minutes later, she made up her mind.

She started walking, this time with a destination.

* * *

><p>The summer was going by quick for Drew Torres.<p>

I had been watching him since the night of that faithful party with mild curiosity.

He had gotten back together with Becky Baker, graduated from Degrassi, and was voted prom king in that time.

But after all the excitement of the spring came a lonely summer.

All of his friends, it would seem, were moving on.

Dallas went home a while back, Clare was leaving for Columbia in a week, and Becky would be off to university in August.

Drew; however, was going nowhere.

His plan was to stay in Toronto and go to college there.

Despite a successful senior year, his GPA was low and colleges didn't smile fondly upon dropouts, no matter what the reason.

Needless to say not many schools accepted him…

So the end of summer wasn't something he liked to think about.

One late July afternoon he was watching TV down in his basement when there was a knock on the door upstairs.

A few minutes later his mom called down to him from the top of the steps.

"Drew, there's someone at the door for you."

Drew sighed and got up. Who could it be? Becky was supposed to be spending the whole day with her family, and any of his friends would've just come to the sliding glass door of the basement.

When he got upstairs, he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Matlin?" he asked.

It was indeed the blonde sister of Katie Matlin, the one he had spent the night with a few months ago. She was standing in the foyer with Audra Torres.

She didn't look very good. Her face was really pale and she seemed shaky.

Drew tried to ignore the nervous feeling in his stomach.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

She cleared her throat and eyed Audra nervously. "I umm… I have a summer assignment about student body elections. And I thought since you were student body president last year at Degrassi maybe I could interview you?"

"Uh… yeah sure I guess." Drew said, though a bit apprehensive. "Mom, we'll be downstairs."

Audra nodded. "Just be finished before dinner." She said before walking away.

Drew led the blonde down the stairs and plopped back down on the couch.

"So, what do you wanna know…?" Drew asked.

The girl looked down. "Do you know my first name?" She asked quietly.

Drew looked up at her. "That's not a question about elections…"

"Do you know my first name?" she asked again.

"No, okay I don't. What's your point?" He was getting irritated now

_Leave it to the Matlins to cause a scene… _He thought.

"It's Maya." She told him.

"Okay, great. Is that what you came here to tell me?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Do you… do you remember that party at the end of the year? The one where I ended up staying the night here."

Drew's stomach dropped. "I don't remember much of it. I blacked out halfway through…"

"So… so you don't know whether or not you used protection?" she mumbled.

That's what made him jump up. "Please don't tell me what I think you're trying to tell me." He begged her.

She dug around in her bag for a minute and then pulled a white stick and showed it to him.

"It's positive." She whispered.

"No." Drew said. "It must be wrong. I mean there are such things as false positives right?"

"It's not wrong… But I can take another one if you want"

Drew raked his fingers through his hair. "Oh my God…" He paced for a few moments. "And you're sure it's mine?"

"Pretty sure yeah, seeing as you're the only guy I've ever been with." Maya snapped.

"Oh my God…" Drew said again. "Okay, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay." He said more to himself than to Maya. "So are you uhh… are you going to keep it?"  
>Maya shrugged. "I…I don't know. I haven't really thought about it yet."<p>

Drew nodded. "Here sit down."

They both sat down on the couch; scooting as far away as they could from each other.

It was almost comical.

"So… how old are you exactly?" he asked her.

"I'll be sixteen in December." She admitted.

Here's that guilt I was telling you about in Chapter 1. It filled Drew's chest like cement.

"Sixteen…" he mumbled, shaking his head. "Well… what're we going to do?"  
>"Well, I don't think I want an abortion. So that rules one out." Maya said quietly.<p>

Drew nodded and it was silent for a long time.

"But look, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to." she said. "I mean we barely even know each other and you dated my sister and I'm kind of really terrified of what might happen if she finds out you're the father and we were both really drunk when it happened..." she sighed. " What I'm trying to say is, I'll be fine on my own, really. I just thought you should know what was going on I guess."

"So you're letting me off the hook?" he asked. He was too shocked to argue with her.

"Yeah, I guess. If I decide to keep it, you can send me money every once and a while or something." She told him.

_**A Fact about Maya Matlin:**_

_**She had no idea how hard it was to be a single mother**_

All she knew was right now she wanted to get away from this horribly awkward situation and the Drew Torres that came with it.

Drew opened his mouth to ask her another question but at the same time his phone rang.

It was Becky.

Drew looked from the phone to Maya and then back again.

"I'll let myself out." Maya said quickly. She grabbed her bag and rushed up the stairs before Drew could stop her.

Then with a sigh Drew answered the phone.

He listened to Becky talk for a good hour, but he wasn't hearing a word she said.

All he could think about was the fact that there was a girl out there carrying his kid.

_His baby._

And from the looks of it that girl didn't want him to have anything to do with any of it.

No, to be honest he didn't want to have a kid, but he didn't want to be a failure either.

With a heavy sigh he sat down on the couch with his head in his hands.

It was times like these that he desperately wished he still had Adam to talk to.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: To anyone who saw the previous note about Zig not living with Maya in this story, I totally lied. He does live with her. I decided it would be easier than rewriting his whole back story. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>It was a Monday morning; the first day of school for the students of Degrassi.<p>

Maya woke up 20 minutes before her alarm; just in time to get up and run to the bathroom clutching her stomach.

After emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet, she curled up in a ball on the floor and fell back to sleep.

The next thing she knew someone was knocking very loudly on the door.

"Maya? You've been in there for a while… I know you want to look good for the first day of school and all, but make up can only do so much." It was Zig. He was trying to joke with her, but even I could sense the hint of worry in his voice.

Maya opened her eyes slowly, she had drool on the side of her face and her stomach was still turning.

"I'll be out in a minute Zig!" she groaned. Slowly she pulled herself up, brushed her teeth and splashed cold water on her face.  
>When she opened the door, Zig was still standing outside waiting.<p>

He looked her up and down. "Are you feeling alright? You look horrible."  
>She knew she looked bad, she didn't need stupid Zig to point it out.<p>

So she ignored his question and brushed past him. "It's all yours…" she muttered.

When she got back to her room she laid down on her bed, wishing desperately for another hour of sleep.

But the clock was ticking and she knew that she needed to get ready and go to school.

She didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to herself and missing the first day of school would do just that.

So she got up and put on the first thing she could find; an old t-shirt and jeans.

Then as she was running a brush through her hair, her phone buzzed.

It was a notification from Facerange; a friend request.

She didn't think anything of it. Well… until she saw the name of the person sending it to her.

Drew Torres.

Her heart stopped. Drew looked her up?

She stared at the screen for a few minutes before finally deciding to add him.

What could it hurt?  
>"Maya, you're going to be late!" Her mom called from downstairs.<p>

And just like that she was off to start her junior year. It was definitely going to be interesting…

* * *

><p>"She just told me to 'pretend it never happened'. Easy for her to say, she's the one who ran out on me in the morning without a word."<p>

Zig was sitting in the hallway with Grace in between classes. Grace was on her laptop, her headphones around her neck as usual.

"Okay, if we keep talking about this I might be sick." Grace said, rolling her eyes. "She regrets it, just let it go."

Zig sighed. "I'm trying…"

"Maybe if you just do what she told you to do and pretend it never happened, things will actually get better." Grace suggested.

Then the bell rang.

"What do you have next?" Zig asked.

"English, you?"

"History."

"Want to skip?" She asked.

"No, I think I'll go today." He said.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Only because you're hoping Maya's in your class."

"Not at all." Zig smiled. "Okay, maybe a little bit."

She laughed. "You're pathetic."

Zig shrugged "I prefer to call it optimistic." And then he walked away.

* * *

><p>It would seem his optimism paid off, as Maya was in his next class.<p>

He quickly took the seat next to her.

But as usual, she avoided eye contact with him and ignored his attempts at making conversation.

He also noted that she seemed very pale and sad.

He had to find out what was going on with her…

* * *

><p>At lunch he met up with Grace at the picnic tables across from the school.<p>

After a few minutes of him ranting about how worried he was she finally had enough.

"Look if I can help you figure out what's going on with Blondie will you finally shut up about it?" She asked him.

"Yeah, of course. But how are you going to do that?"

"The power of technology…" she told him. She pulled out her laptop and began typing away.

Zig peered over her shoulder. "Wait, you're hacking into her Facerange? Didn't we already go through this once? It didn't exactly have a happy ending for Maya."

"Do you want to find out what's going on or not?"

"I do."  
>"Then don't go all nark-mode on me. It's not going to hurt anything…"<p>

She pulled up Maya's page effortlessly. "Okay so… a friend request from Drew Torres, lots of game requests…" she paused. "Here we go, messages…"  
>Zig looked away and began picking at his sandwich halfheartedly. He didn't feel right about this.<p>

After a few minutes of silence, he began to think Grace hadn't found anything important. He was very wrong…

"I think I might know why she's been acting so weird lately…" Grace said finally. She turned the computer screen to face him.

He almost didn't want to look. But there was something in Grace's tone that made him do it; it was solemn, sympathetic even. That and the curiosity that had been building in him for the past couple months.

The screen held a conversation from a few days ago between Maya and her sister.

_**Maya**: I just… I don't know what I'm going to do yet… But I'll figure it out._

_**Katie**: You can't keep trying to overcome this alone Maya. You need help._

_**Maya**: I know… But it's complicated._

_**Katie**: Maya, you're 15 years old. You need to tell Mom and Dad that you're pregnant so that they can take you to a doctor and make sure everything's okay. _

There was more but Zig couldn't read it.

Suddenly everything around him started spinning.

He pushed the computer back towards Grace.

No, this couldn't be happening… Maya? Pregnant? No wonder she had been avoiding him!

This was all his fault.

His heart was beating a mile a minute now. Should he go talk to her? But how would he explain how he found out?  
>Well… he couldn't just wait here until she decided to tell him. I mean, what if she chose not to tell him at all and just get an abortion?<p>

Grace snapped her fingers in front of his face in an attempt to bring him back to reality.

"Well you really did it this time Novak…" she said shaking her head.

"I…I…" He couldn't form a sentence. All he could think was one word over and over again.

_Pregnant _

Oh god… he was going to be a Dad…

"Look, don't jump to any conclusions. We're not even sure it's yours. I mean it could be Hollingsworth's for all we know." Grace told him.

"No." Zig said quickly. "It's mine, Grace. She and Moneybags never went that far, and they broke up a long time ago. Maya is not the type to jump into bed with just anyone."  
>"And yet she slept with you?"<p>

"That was different."

"Whatever you say Novak." She said.

"I have to go… I'll see you later." He said, quickly grabbing his stuff and heading towards the school.

* * *

><p>Maya was at her locker after lunch. It had been a long morning, and all she really wanted to do was go home.<p>

But she still had two more classes to get through...

With a sigh, she slammed her locker shut and turned to head to her next class, only to find Zig standing there.

Apparently she also had an awkward conversation to get through. Wonderful...

She stood still, staring at her shoes, waiting for him to speak to her. But he was silent.

Finally she looked up at him.

He looked pale and nervous.

I personally was urging her to walk away. I knew Zig would only complicate her situation. All she needed to do was brush past him without a word, and he would let her go.

But there was something that made her stay.

She waited patiently without a word.

"Maya…" He finally choked out. "We need to talk."

"I already told you…" she started.

"No, Maya this is different…" He lowered his voice. "I know."

Her eyes widened, but she tried her best to keep her cool. "What are you talking about?"

"I know." He repeated.

Her heart started pounding. Was it possible that Zig had put the signs together? Did he know she was pregnant? Or was he talking about what happened with Drew at the party?

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" she muttered. Then she tried to brush past him, but he grabbed her arm.

"I know," he took a deep breath "about the baby…" he whispered.

Maya froze. Should she play dumb? No, it was too late, she might as well own up.

"How?" She asked.

"Does it matter?" He replied.

She took a step away from him just in time for the late bell to ring.

"Yeah it does." She looked around at the emptying hallway. "We can't talk about it here." She told him.

"After school?" he suggested.  
>She nodded.<p>

Then without another look, she hurried off to her next class.

* * *

><p>Maya spent the rest of the day wondering how Zig had found out about her predicament.<p>

Had he simply picked up on the signs? I mean they did live together…

But Zig was never the perceptive type…

What if someone at school found out?  
>What if someone had seen her buying the pregnancy test? What if the whole school was talking about her right now?<p>

She looked around her classroom. Everyone was either looking up at the teacher, doodling, or texting. No one was looking at her, no one was whispering.

She knew what it was like to be the talk of the school. She had been on multiple occasions.

If people were gossiping about her, she would know.

So how did Zig find out?

She supposed she would find out soon enough…

* * *

><p>Zig was waiting for her in the living room when she got home. He was pacing with his arms crossed tightly across his chest.<p>

Maya paused in the doorway for a few minutes, trying to figure out a way to get out of this.

When nothing came to her, she stepped into the room and cleared her throat softy.

He turned to her

"Hey." he said quietly.

"Hey." she replied.

Then there was a long silence; neither teen was sure what to say. The atmosphere of the room was tense and awkward.

"How long have you known?" Zig asked finally.

"About a month now" she answered.

"And you're keeping it?"

"I think so, yeah."

He took a step towards her "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I don't know I guess I just didn't think you would care." Maya shrugged. She didn't understand why it was such a big deal. Why was he so upset?

"Didn't think I would care?! Maya, look I know that night was a mistake, and maybe you're still upset about it, but this changes everything!" He cried.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned.

"The night of Drew Torres's party. I was so stupid. You were drinking and I knew about you being a mean drunk, but still I let what you said get to me. And so I started drinking too. The next thing I knew you were all over me and I didn't stop it, I should've, I could've, but I didn't." He sighed. "I blacked out halfway through the party so I don't remember everything. But when I woke up I was half dressed and Drew's mom was saying something about you running out and I guess now's not a good time to ask you if you want your pink sweater back..."

Maya just stared at him.

Zig slapped a hand to his face. "Ugh but I must've been too drunk to think about protection and oh my God Maya I am so sorry."

"Zig..." She started.

And I tell you now dear readers, if Zig Novak had let her finish, this story would have had a drastically different plot...

But he didn't. He didn't wait long enough for Maya to tell him the truth about what happened that night, instead he cut her off.

"Maya, look I know I haven't been the most reliable over the years but that's going to change. I'm going to change. I'm going to be there for you, whatever you choose. This is half my kid right? Half my responsibility? All the stuff with the drugs, the gang, it's all over. From now on it's all about this kid. Birthing classes, doctors' appointments, Pilates, whatever. I'll be there."

Maya couldn't speak or move. She was shocked.

She had been sure she had spent that night with Drew. I mean she had woken up with him. Was it possible that she had been with Zig too? He sure seemed to think they had been...

She wanted to fall to her knees or run away from him or... or...

What should she do?

"Zig... Pilates?" She choked out.

It was all she could manage.

"Right, I got a little ahead of myself there. Sorry." He laughed. "But you get the general idea."

She was silent.

"I guess you probably need some time to think and stuff. Just uhh... let me know." He mumbled.

Then he started to walk away.

"Zig!" She called after him quickly. He turned around. "There's something I need to tell you..."

"Yeah?"

She paused. The truth was hanging on the tip of her tongue, all she needed to do was spit it out. But then she looked up at his smiling, slightly worried, caring face.

He was willing to take care of her. Plus he was her age, they were friends; people would expect a him to be her baby's father. It would be more normal this way. And honestly if he remembered them being together, it was a possibility.

So in another moment of poor judgment, she decided to swallow the truth and bury it deep inside herself.

"I'm really scared." She blurted out.

"Me too." Zig told her. "But we can do this. I mean, we've been through way worse right? As long as we're together we can get by." He smiled.

She did her best to smile back and as she did her phone vibrated in her pocket.

She gratefully took this opportunity to turn away from him.

It was a message from Facerange.

_**Drew:** Can we talk? _

Maya clicked the screen off quickly and glanced over her shoulder.

She had almost forgotten about Drew…

Almost.

With a heavy sigh, she tucked her phone back into her pocket and decided to ignore him until she could figure out a plan.

She thought everything would work out in the end.

I; however, had been watching Drew for the past month. He was worried, restless, and most importantly very resolved that he was not going to fail his child.

Ignoring him was not going to be easy.

Maya had no idea what she had just gotten herself into...


End file.
